


Summer Lovin' (had me a blast)

by TaylorSmith63



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, LIFEGUARD JAVI, M/M, Resort, Shenanigans, Skinny Dipping, Spain, Summer Romance, YUZU CAN'T SWIM, knife shoes appreciation society, loads of sangria, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSmith63/pseuds/TaylorSmith63
Summary: Javier hadn't expected to spend his summer at the Cricket resort in coastal Spain for the ninth year in a row, but when his eyes met with Yuzuru's in passing, he knew this summer would be unlike any other.ORThe Summer Romance AU no one (knew) they wanted.





	1. Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the Knife Shoe Appreciation Society for helping me develop this fic. I couldn't have done it without y'all. (Want to join? Here's the link: https://discord.gg/mQ8DasG.)

Javier couldn’t believe he was back in Spain, where he could feel the hot sun on his back and the cool sand between his toes whenever he needed to. This wasn’t how he expected to be spending his summer, but it was exactly what he needed. He preferred the slowness and the calm of his hometown to the constant bustle of New York City. While he loved school, his heart belonged to Spain. He felt most at home when he stepped foot onto the beach of the Cricket Club and Resort, like coming home after a hard day. Javier could speak his natural accent without feeling the need to lessen it and let his guard down among friends when he was here.

“You’ll be doing the same thing you normally do; just make sure no one drowns,” Brian Orser, the head of the resort, reminded him from behind his large desk. Javier could see the beach behind him; he was itching to be out there. The only thing between him and the sand was this meeting. 

“Got it, boss,” the younger man responded with a smirk, placing his hands on the desk to stand up. Brian simply shook his head at him. 

“You know I hate being called boss,” he said, but his voice was more joking than angry. “Here’s your schedule, you still have your key from last year?” Javier took a look at the schedule, noticing that his color was bright red, like the sangria he would be drinking at the mixer tonight. He fumbled through his pockets for his keys, pulling them out with a victorious smile, amazed that he had been able to keep them beside him while in America. “Good, good. Well, that’s all I have. You know the rules better than I do. I’ll see you tomorrow, 8 am sharp.” 

“You’re not coming to the mixer tonight?” Javier asked, knowing the answer all too well. Brian never came to the mixer. 

“I think it’s best to leave the shenanigans to the young people. And I’ll probably lose my hair if I see how much sangria you and Gabby drink tonight.” 

“Got it,” Javier responded with a smirk. As the man walked out the door of Brian’s office, he was thinking only of the summer ahead of him. This was his last summer here. After this, Javier would be relegated to spending the summers in New York, where the heat was never the same and the ocean wasn’t as clear. He pushed open the door of the offices, breathing in the warm Spanish air into his lungs and pausing. 

“So you’re officially on for the summer?” Gabby asked, appearing beside Javier out of nowhere. He let out a small gasp, having been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the small girl next to him. 

“Was that ever even a question?” Javi asked, wrapping his arms around the girl’s shoulder and bringing her in for a hug. Javier had watched her grow up from a local girl into a young woman, who turned into a friend as the years passed, despite their age difference. 

“You’re old now, I wasn’t sure if you had outgrown us,” she responded with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew that next summer might be different, that she might have to lean on the other workers at the resort in absence of her best friend.

“I could never outgrow Cricket. This might be my last summer, but this place will always be my home.” 

“Good.” Gabby replied with a smile that could rival the sun, which was high in the sky above them, “I have a good feeling about this summer.” 

“I do too.” The older one responded honestly, surprised by how true the words were to him. If it was truly his last summer here, he was going out with a bang. As they rounded the corner to the clubhouse, his eyes caught on the registration desk through the window. There was a large group behind the desk, while a tiny but beautiful boy talked to Scott, the man behind the desk. It was obvious that the man was struggling a bit to follow the words of the younger boy but he was nodding his head nonetheless. After a few moments, Scott stuck a keycard out to him before fishing out a few more for the people surrounded him. 

Javier felt an unknown feeling rush through his body when that boy’s eyes met him. It was something akin to lust and wonder, white-hot and surging through him. He was struggling to catch his breath after the boy looked away and Gabby glanced at him with concern and excitement in her eyes.   
“Definitely an interesting summer.” She said. The words hung between them as Javier tried to decode what had just transpired between him and the stranger. 


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with old friends is made better with sangria.

“Well, well, well, look who came crawling back,” Scott joked with a smile, lips red from the sangria that had passed through them. 

“I just couldn’t stay away,” Javier replied to him, throwing his arm around his old friend. “Any progress with Tessa?” 

“There’s nothing there, I’ve told you that a million times,” The man replied, although Javier could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hope in eyes as he talked about his _purely platonic_ best friend. Throughout the years, everyone at the resort had seen them grow together, had watched their friendship grow into a solid foundation for love. They were meant to be even if they were the only ones who didn’t know.   
“How are things in New York?” 

“It’s good. I’m almost done with my PhD, then I’ll probably be stuck teaching or something after that.” 

“Sports something right?” Scott asked in slurred words, the cup in hands emptied now. 

“Sports science.” The younger man replied, knowing the comment wouldn’t be remembered in the morning. 

“Right, yeah, that,” he replied, his eyes cloudy from the alcohol now. “Do you see Tessa?”

“She’s talking to Patrick and the other Javier, I think,” the more sober man responded, pointing him toward the group and watching him stumble away as Gabby came forward. 

“Is he going to hit on Tessa?” she asked simply, knowing the habits of everyone at the resort like the back of her hand. The two of them had watched the not-couple circle each other for years, with lingering touches and forehead kisses that would have lead to romance to any other people.   
“I sure hope so. It’s about time,” The other sighed, leaning into the warmth of his best friend. Javier had already consumed a hefty cup of their special sangria and it was making his head swirl with hopes and expectations. 

“Speaking of that-” 

“Don’t start.” 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Gabby defended herself before launching into the conversation they had at the start of every summer. “Maybe it’s time for a summer fling. It’s hot, there are so many new people-  _ hot people.  _ Just think about it.” 

“I don’t want to have a summer fling.” 

“Fine, then a summer romance. Fall in love on the beach, tell your children about it in a few decades,” she stopped when she saw his glare reigning down on her, unwavering in his annoyance. “What about that boy you saw earlier? The one with all the necklaces?” 

“What about him, G?” 

“You look like you were struck by lightning when your eyes met and I happen to know a little bit about him.” 

“How?” Javier narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of how she was always so clued into the gossip of Cricket. Even when she was too young, she always knew what was going on. 

“Tessa told me. Why, do you want to know?” she raised her eyebrows at the man in front of her as he hung onto her words. 

“I mean, yeah, it’s always interesting to find out information about the new guests,” the older one responded, trying to brush off his intense interest as mere curiosity. Gabby wasn’t fooled but decided to indulge her friend. 

“His name is Yuzuru, he’s a dancer with the Sendai Ballet. He’s here for at least the first half of the summer, and apparently his choreographer- some guy named Misha- is here too to work with the company to get ready for their next season.”  

A dancer, the Spaniard thought, that made sense given the boy's body type. There was so much more about him that he wanted to know. He was unable to shake the connection between them that he had felt. It seemed to grow with the added information on him and he just needed to know the man whose eyes he had stared into earlier that day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier finds himself lost in thought at work, until a voice anchors him to reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to the knife shoes appreciate society. If you want to join us, click this link: https://discord.gg/mQ8DasG.

The sun was shining down on the Cricket beach as Javier sat in the lifeguard chair. He watched the tourists swimming about while some mingled in the sand and worked on their tan. Javier himself was glad to feel his tan coming back already, the New York weather having let his body become too pale for Spanish summers. 

Gabby was on the other side of the beach, having traded in her apron from the beach bar for a swimsuit this summer. Javi could see her checking out the beachgoers, knowing the job was more for the scenery than then sun for her. For him, the beach was like a safe haven. He had grown up with his feet in the sand. He never felt more himself than on a beach in his home. 

“Excuse me?” a voice interrupted his thoughts, cutting through the noise in his sweet with it’s sweet tone. The Spaniard looked down from his post to see a small girl in front of him, with jet black hair and deep brown eyes that were staring back at him. “Can you point me toward the bar? I’m supposed to meet people there, but I’m apparently lost.” 

“It’s just down the beach, that way,” he responded, pointing right. The young woman’s eyes followed his arm toward the horizon, where the small building serving up cold drinking stood. 

“Of course it is,” she replied with a smile, “The directions were a little unclear, to be fair. I’m not usually this ditzy.” 

“It can be hard to find,” Javier lied, trying to make the younger feel better. If she knew he was being untrue, it didn’t show in her kind eyes. 

“Thank you!” the girl exclaimed, her back now turned to him as she walked away. The sight of her eyes brought Javier back to Yuzuru, and he wondered if he would be lucky enough to see him before his time at the resort ended. 

For the first time since their eyes met, he let himself think about that moment. They had a spark instantaneously, but would it carry to everyday life? Would he still be able to feel the air between them tense with longing when they had finally spoken to each other? The idea of a summer fling was especially appealing now, with his summers here winding down. It would be the perfect time, and Yuzuru could be the perfect person for it. 

Javier wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t straight either. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what he was anymore. The lines were blurred from when drunken college nights would find him going home with whoever struck his fancy at the bars that night, regardless of their gender. With the added fact that he had never been in a serious relationship despite being 26 years old, he had many flings that were already flung out of his system, but none of them in the heat of the Spanish summer. 

Not that he had told anybody. Gabby knew, of course, without him even having to tell her. She claimed more than once that his sexuality was never a mystery to her, that she had noticed that his eyes were drawn to the same places as hers when they were at the beach together. When Javi had finally told her about his escapades with men she had simply nodded and asked for more details. She had said that she reserved drama for more pressing matters. 

“Can you point me toward the bar?” a voice said from below him. It was beautiful and melodic, with an accent that he couldn’t make out. All he knew that he wanted to hear that voice forever.   
“It’s just down that way,” the lifeguard responded, stretching his arm out to the right before looking down to see who had asked the question. 

“Thank you,” the man in front of him responded politely, his head turned to walk away as realization passed through his eyes. Javier felt that electricity again, this time when Yuzuru turned around and held his gaze. “I’ll see you around...um,” the boy tilted his head, unable to finish the sentence without knowing the name of the man in front of him. 

“Javier.” He responded, eyes so focused on Yuzuru that he was hoping nothing bad was happening in the ocean. He couldn’t guard lives when there was something so beautiful in front of him. “I’m Javier.” 

“I’m Yuzuru.” He responded with a glimmer in his eyes. 

Yuzuru was such a beautiful name, and Javier found himself repeating it over and over in his head until he got off work that night. 

He had to find him. He had to know him. 


End file.
